Juste Amis
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Spoilers diffusion US! Scène manquante du magnifique 4x09 "Kill Shot" : Lanie et Esposito parlent de Kate. One Shot, Esplanie. Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir :)

Petit Shot _Esplanie_. **Spoilers 4x09 Kill Shot**

Missing scene de l'épisode. J'ai imaginé une petite conversation entre Lanie et Javier qui se serait situé à la fin de l'épisode. J'ai absolument adoré Esposito dans cet épisode. Et l'épisode en général, en fait lol. Bref, bonne lecture!

...

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur New York City. La journée avait été longue, morne, et la semaine des plus épuisantes.

Les bureaux étaient plongés dans la pénombre, et l'atmosphère était calme. Seuls deux ou trois détectives étaient encore présents, s'occupant de formalités administratives avant de partir. Parmi eux, Javier Esposito.

Lanie l'aperçu aussitôt qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur. En fait, il était le seul encore présent dans la pièce principale ou se trouvaient tout leurs bureaux. Seule Gates était encore dans son bureau fermé un peu plus loin, faisant les cents pas au téléphone. Lanie la fixa quelques secondes avant de reposer ses yeux sur Javier, qu'elle voyait de dos, penché sur elle ne savait trop quelle papier. Elle s'avança vers lui, après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

« De la paperasse en retard, détéctive ? » lança cette voix féminine qui le surprit totalement. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre qui que ce soit…et encore moins _elle_. Il tourna la tête vers la voix, qui venait de derrière. Lanie Parish armée de son plus charmant sourire s'approchait de lui.

« Docteur Parish. » dit –il dans un petit sourire sur un air étonné.

« C'est moi. » répondit –elle presque fièrement, en attrapant la chaise de Ryan par le dossier. Elle la rapprocha du bureau de Esposito.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il en la regardant faire rouler la chaise vers son bureau.

« Oh je passais dans le coin… Donc je suis venue te parler, si tu as cinq minutes bien sûr… » répondit- elle en s'asseyant finalement sur la chaise de Ryan, tout à côté de lui. Il acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Mais…Ca va ? » demanda t-il, légèrement anxieux. Il était étonné de la voir ici à cette heure. Mais elle le rassura bien vite.

« Oui, ça va. » assura t- elle dans un jolie sourire. Décidément, ce soir là, elle lui souriait beaucoup.

Elle posa son sac à main à côté de la chaise et déboutonna légèrement son imperméable noir. Rien qu'avec ce geste, il la trouvait désirable. Débordante de charme, même. Lanie prit la parole, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Ecoute, Javi… »

Javi. Ce petit surnom provenant de sa bouche à elle lui manquait. Il réprima son sourire et s'empêcha de repenser au bon vieux temps lorsqu'elle continua.

« Je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai parlé avec Kate, un peu plus tôt, et elle m'a dit que tu l'avais beaucoup aidé pendant cette enquête. ..Et que tu lui avais même sauvé la vie. »commença t - elle en le fixant tendrement. Il acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête entendu.

« On a beaucoup parlé, oui. » répondit –il. « Mais pour ce qui est de la sauvé, j'ai simplement fait mon boulot. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lanie.

« Je sais. Et je voulais te remercier de l'avoir fait. Merci de l'avoir sauvé, et de lui avoir parlé. Ca l'a énormément aidé ce que tu lui as dit. » confia t-elle, touchée.

Javier sourit légèrement à son tour.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. » admit –il. « Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fait pareil pour moi. » ajouta t-il.

Lanie passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, perdant son regard sur tous les bureaux qui les entouraient.

« Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas réussi à l'aider… » soupira t-elle, déçue. « J'ai tout fait pour la protéger, et qu'elle arrête d'y penser, mais ce n'était pas de protection dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin d'en parler et moi j'ai tout fait pour pas qu'elle en parle. J'me sens tellement inutile…j'étais à côté de la plaque. C'est sur, je serais pas élue « amie de l'année »…» plaisanta t - elle légèrement en hochant la tête, pourtant amère malgré sa pointe d'humour.

« Castle non plus ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est inutile et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui…C'est même tout le contraire, on le sait tous les deux. » expliqua Javier pour la rassurer. Lanie ne répondit que par une petite moue sceptique.

« Lanie, t'es tout sauf inutile pour elle. Kate a toujours pu compter sur toi. » ajouta t-il en la fixant d'un regard tendre.

Mais Lanie haussa les épaules, loin d'être convaincue.

« J'en sais rien. A quoi ça sert d'être proche de quelqu'un si on ne peut pas l'aider dans des moments pareil !» bougonna t- elle, énervée contre elle-même.

Spontanément, Javier sentit le besoin de la toucher, pour la rassurer. Il tendit alors sa main et la posa sur sa main à elle, toujours gelée par le froid de l'hiver New Yorkais. Lanie sembla légèrement surprise et baissa aussitôt les yeux sur cette main qu'il avait posée sur la sienne. Sa chaleur la fit presque frissonner. Elle releva les yeux vers lui essayant de ne pas paraître troublée par ce geste.

« Tu l'as aidé pour beaucoup de choses, Lanie, particulièrement le meurtre de sa mère…Elle se serait effondrée sans toi. Moi je l'ai pas aidé pour ça, et j'aurais pas pu je crois… Pas comme toi tu l'as fait, en tous cas. » expliqua t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Dans son regard, il lisait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée sur l'état de Kate et sur leur amitié. Elle avait un peu le même regard que lorsque Kate s'était faite fusillée.

« T'es une excellente amie, et Kate le sait. N'en doutes pas. » ajouta t-il d'une voix douce.

Lanie lui sourit, légèrement rassurée par cet argument.

« Peut être… »

« Non pas peut être, sûrement. » corrigea t-il, toujours cette main posée sur la sienne.

« En tous cas, merci de l'avoir aider. »reprit Lanie. « Ça représente beaucoup…pour elle et pour moi. » avoua t- elle dans un murmure.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit Esposito, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Lanie. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement quelques secondes avec beaucoup de tendresse. Beaucoup trop de tendresse pour deux personnes séparées, à vrai dire. Deux personnes séparées qui se touchaient la main d'une manière plus que bizarre et ambigüe, à bien y réfléchir. La situation et leur proximité les avait tous les deux rendu muets.

Lanie fut la première à baisser les yeux, comme troublée par son regard, et par tout ce qu'elle ressassait dans sa tête, sur ce qui n'était plus. Elle fut celle qui mit fin à leur contact en retirant sa main, faisant mine de chercher son sac, par terre. Elle l'attrapa avec cette même main et releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je vais y aller. » annonça t- elle en se levant avec une légère précipitation. Il acquiesça silencieusement, légèrement déçu qu'elle le quitte déjà, cela dit. Mais il n'osa rien dire.

« Merci encore pour Kate. T'es quelqu'un de génial, Esposito. » murmura t- elle dans un ultime sourire. Ce sourire l'hypnotisa tellement qu'il en oublia de répondre. Il se contenta de la fixer avec un sourire un peu idiot, et elle se retourna. Elle le trouvait génial…Javier la regarda faire quelques pas et s'éloigner de lui, cogitant sur ses paroles. C'est lorsqu'il réalisa vraiment qu'elle s'en allait qu'il retrouva la parole.

« Lanie, attends. » l'appela t-il. La jeune femme se retourna, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules.

« Oui ? »

« Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Il me reste à peine dix minutes de paperasse… » proposa t-il avec appréhension. Appréhension qu'elle le rejette, appréhension de tant de choses…Esposito avait l'impression de se retrouver au collège à chaque fois qu'il la voyait depuis qu'ils avaient rompu. Lanie lui sourit.

« La journée a été longue…je vais rentrer. Mais une autre fois, d'accord ? » proposa t- elle d'une voix douce. Comme si une part d'elle-même n'avait pas eu envie de répondre non. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était le blesser.

« Ouais. Une autre fois. » répéta Javier, mettant tout en œuvre pour cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Bonne soirée. » ajouta t- elle dans un sourire, avant de se retourner. Javier la regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer, lourdement. Lorsqu'elle disparue au détour du couloir, il reposa les yeux sur son bureau, blasé. Un autre soupir retentit. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées -accaparées par Lanie- à tapoter son stylo contre son bureau sans se lasser, Javier revivait la scène dans sa tête. Il repensa aussi à leur passé. Avant aussi, elle le regardait et lui souriait comme ça. Ce qui lui avait donné de l'espoir…A présent, il regrettait un peu de lui avoir proposé d'aller boire un verre vu la façon dont elle avait décliné.

« Le Docteur Parish voulait vous parler? » demanda Victoria Gates, le faisant presque sursauter. Elle était discrètement sortie de son bureau, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Oui, enfin…c'est rien de professionnel. » répondit –il en se raclant la gorge, un peu gêné.

« Je vois. » répondit Gates en le fixant d'un regard en coin. « Y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? » demanda t- elle le regard froncé. Esposito fut presque choqué par cette question si franche, de la bouche de cette femme qu'il avait toujours perçut comme froide et distante de tout. Il lui fit de gros yeux et balbutia quelques secondes.

« On est amis. » répondit –il, finalement, dissimulant son amertume.

« Amis. » répéta Gates, sceptique. « Vous êtes sûr ? » s'entêta t- elle.

Cette question énerva profondément Esposito qui prit sur lui pour rester poli.

« Oui, je suis sûr ! » répondit –il vivement. « Je sais quand même qui sont mes amis » maugréa t-il, légèrement amusé.

« Si vous le dites…Parce que justement, moi je ne regarde pas mes amis de cette façon, mon mari me tuerait… enfin je dits ça ! » conclut- elle en lui souriant légèrement. Sur ce, elle s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de la main qui voulait dire « bonne soirée. »

Esposito la regarda s'éloigner, à la fois sidéré et amusé. Décidément, cette femme cachait bien son jeu…Et elle était lucide. Très lucide. Car effectivement, il ne regardait pas ses « amies » comme il regardait Lanie. En fait, elle était la seule qu'il regardait d'une façon si unique. Un mélange d'amour, de passion et de tendresse. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais à présent, ils étaient à nouveau amis, et il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse. _Juste amis_.

**The End**.

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
